


Be happy for me?

by DailyLife



Series: Imagine if... [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers Age of Ultron, The Hulk - Fandom
Genre: Adopting, Adoptions, Age of Ultron, Children, F/M, Fluff, Food, Home, Hulk - Freeform, Kids, Marriage, empanadas, middle of nowhere, safe house, wife - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6483382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyLife/pseuds/DailyLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of going to Barton's house after the incident in Wakanda, the avengers go to Bruce's house and find out some very interesting things about Bruce Banners life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be happy for me?

**Author's Note:**

> :) thanks  
> Working on character development so here it goes.

It was the best you two could do, Bruce did not want to take the chance of having a kid with you that would be harmed by the.. other guy. In the end you got your house in the middle of no where with the the 5* kids you had always wanted. You had wanted to have more but Bruce bartered you down to just 5.

He had left back for New York City a few days ago, apparently Tony wanted him to help out on a project of some sort. You couldn't argue with it because it was all SHIELD based and at the moment SHIELD was paying for everything just to keep Bruce on call. 

It became concerning when you saw one of those jets that Fury toted around on landed on the platform bellow the hill where the main house sat. You smiled to Neema who looked to you from the kitchen table where she sat doing the homework you assigned the day before "I'm going to go outside and see if it's Fury or Bruce. Stay here and make sure no one goes outside until I say it's okay."

She nodded and got up to go upstairs to go get Evelina who was going to be cranky if she didn't get her nap soon and Cosimia who was a few years older than Neema herself to help.

Walking out the side door you saw Bruce walking up the worn wooden path up the side of the hill up to the house followed by a few people, three of which you recognized. 

He made it up and saw you, his troubled face not fading. You saw Tony say something to the people behind him and the man who you were pretty sure his man was Steven responded to him.

 

Tony looked back to Thor and Steve as they finally got up to level with the house, "That's probably an agent." 

You stood on the porch just right of the screen door, it slammed open and Evelina came toddling outside towards. Cosimia and you ran after her as she went to Bruce, in the last moment you swooped her up in her arms still unsure of the situation. "(Y/n) I'm sorry she saw Bruce from the window and took off-" Nodding you put a hand on her arm to put distance between her and the new group of people Bruce had brought. "It's fine- can you make sure that Taj and Krishna stay in the house please."

Bruce came up and pulled you into a hug, he was shaking- probably because he let the other guy out. You sighed and kissed his cheek before handing Evelina over to him, she babbled in a mixture of Guru and English, nothing you could make out but it brightened Bruce up a bit. "It's time for her nap, you should probably take one too." He went in side, happily listening to Cosimia tell him how happy she was to have him back because he was having trouble with calculus.

The group he had lead to the house were standing bellow you looking up very expectantly- also very unsure which for a group of people dressed the way they were shouldn't have been a problem. 

"Which one of you is Tony again?" You asked your mind blanking out, you had only seen him in a news article once a few months ago in town. Fury and Bruce mentioned him but you didn't have a reference to what he looked like. The only really normally dressed guy with the goatee raised his hand a little bit. "Of course- um well y'all just come in if Bruce brought you here he should trust you to keep your mouths shut."

You walked back inside followed by the group, Bruce had made his way into the kitchen and was grabbing something out of the fridge when you entered the living room with his friends. He shoved the cheese sticks into his pocket and headed over to you. "These are the avengers- you know about Tony. The blonde is Thor, the guy with the shield is Steve, the short one is Clint- that's Natasha" he pointed to the only other woman. "I'm going to set her in for her nap and I'll send down the rest of them no use in hiding anymore." And he disappeared upstairs.

Steve was the one to speak up first to you "Ma'am thank you for letting us into your home-"

"Especially after we had no idea that you existed." Tony had cut off Steve.

"Ah yes well Fury made sure that this wasn't a place anyone wanted to know about. He's very good at that." You laughed lightly before Neema came running down the stairs followed by Taj and Krishna.

You pulled them close to you, making sure they stayed near you as you spoke "So this is Neema, Taj, and Krishna. Bruce just left with Evelina and the oldest you saw outside was Cosimia." Neema left your grasp and went over to Natasha who crouched to smile at her.

Neema spoke in her native tongue of Maori for just a few seconds before realizing and stopping. "rite i to koutou makawe-(1)" she looked back to you apologetically, you had been trying to get her to use her English more and she was doing really well this was just a little slip up.

"whakawhetai koutou , rite i to koutou makawe rawa.(2)" Natasha responded to much of both of your surprise, it had taken months for you to be able to learn the basics of Maori to help Neema transition from that to English. 

Neema gleamed ear to ear when she heard her native tongue spoke well by someone other than you and Bruce. She hugged Natalie quickly before running back to right behind you. "I'm making Empanadas for dinner is there anything any of you can't eat? The living room and den are open to you, you can wash up, upstairs the third door to your right and we will make sleeping arrangements after dinner."

They looked at each other and all nodded in agreement, Tony taking off to be the first one to be any sort of clean as you turned to go start stuffing the empanadas to out in the oven. Thor and Natasha followed you offering you their help, as they waited their turn to go clean up, which you gladly accepted

 

Natasha grabbed some beef, placing it in half of the dough and then folded it over, pressing with a fork on the edges. She had caught on quickly or has some culinary insight because Thor did not understand you couldn't just pile beef on top of the dough and expect there to be enough room for it to be folded and pressed. She had been giving you small almost sympathetic looks ever so often and it took her a while before she finally spoke up. "So Neema, Cosimia and the rest are.."

It was like she was asking you but not directly, you like that type of tact. "Yes they are all adopted, mostly from South Asia or Eastern Africa when me and Bruce traveled."

"It's not in his file that he can't have kids, and you aren't in our system." She placed her raw empanada on a sheet waiting to be out in the over before starting another.

"No, we can both have kids- we just, chose not to with the other guy and all, we didn't want to risk it." Her tactful beds was debated by her bluntness, Thor didn't say a word about the conversation and didn't seem to want to. Probably a sore subject.

"Good reason. Where are they from?" She asked as you want to go grab more meet from the fridge, Taj and Krishna ran into the kitchen around the island and back out again before you responded.

"Evalina is our youngest at a year and a halfish we got her about 6 months ago, from Uganda. Neema's next at 6 years old, we got her just under three years ago from Nepal. Taj and Krishna are both 9 years old, we've had them the longest; they are both from Turkey. And Cosimia she's from Azerbaijan, she actually asked us a few years ago if we could take her in so she could get a better education." You smiled after, you had never really been able to or want to someone the story. Natalie nodded and you turned to help Thor finish his pile of dough off.

 

The oven went off and you grabbed the mitts before grabbing a pan, putting it on the counter and then going back for the other three. You called Cosimia down for dinner and placed a stack of plates on the counter for people to grab one as the pleased before heading upstairs to go wake up Bruce and Evelina. Checking her bedroom first before finding them curled up on your bed you watched them for a moment before putting a hand on Bruce's shoulder to wake him up. 

He groaned and looked over at you with a sigh, taking a moment before waking up Evelina up too. "I made empanada's, eat and then i can listen." Evelina stirred and you kissed him before leaving to make sure everyone was downstairs for dinner.

 

When you got back downstairs Tony had taken the show, explaining to Taj how the reactor in his chest worked, Taj asking questions Bruce would probably be asking if he didn't already know. Krishna was braiding Thor's hair and Cosimia was talking to Steve who was holding Neema on his lap as she tried to stay awake. You smiled, this was the first time in a very long time the kids had any type of interaction with people not you or Bruce and even then it was mainly you.

You grabbed an empanada and sat down at the kitchen table across from Natasha and Tony, Taj ran off to go do something before Tony spoke to you. "How long have you and Bruce been married?"

"A few years, probably" you counted on your fingers as you separated a few months from what you were really counting as marriage "Seven, seven and a half maybe I don't remember the date because we were traveling when we got married and it's just a blur."

"How did you guys decided to adopt.. I mean there are so many kids in the world and.." Tony knew it was a bad question from the start but tried to fix it which he didn't.

Bruce had come downstairs and stood behind you as Tony finished his horribly structured question. "It was a decision that we had to come to terms with, we can't have kids because.. The other guy but when we would travel after an incident we would just end up with another kid tagging along, once two of them." He responded, his hands were on your shoulders and they were more relaxed from when you had first seen him today, it was nice to know the Hulk knew when the kids were around so he stepped out of the picture.

"Fury gave us this house a while ago so they-" you nodded in the direction of the kids "could have a steady home and education, while knowing where Bruce was if they ever needed him." Evelina toddled up to Tony who put her up on his lap where she contently touched his face as she had never seen facial hair before.

"I'll go check if the back porch hammock is clean and when I come back, I'll show you where you all are sleeping tonight- Cosimia can you get them ready for bed for me please?" You asked, she nodded and you left.

Bruce smiled and kissed you again before you left, giving a glance to you as you walked outside. When the kids had all finally gone upstairs the team sat at the table with Bruce to start asking questions. "You never told us you were married.."

It was from Natasha who seemed a little bit angry at him for allowing her to flirt when he was in a serious relationship. "It's an open marriage, and plus none of you wanted or needed to know."

Tony seemed disappointed while Thor was basically just merry with himself and his hair. "Where is she from? She has an accent I can't place." That was from Clint who hadn't really spoken all night.

"She was from Turkey but was in and out of different countries her entire childhood, she was best friends with Panther as a teen." He gave a look to Tony who nodded in understanding while the rest just didn't even ask.

"You guys, she's family just as much as you all are. Hulk actually trusts her and backs away when the kids are around, I'm happy, can't you be happy for me?"

 

 

(1) I like your hair  
(2) thank you, I like your hair too


End file.
